You were There
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: SquallxZell Zell is as volatile as ever but in his latest skirmish with his worst enemy Seifer an unexpected friend comes to his rescue.


You were there - Part 1

Zell came out of the busy classroom and breathed a sigh or relief he had finally reached the end of the day, today really wasn't his day at all. He moved off along the corridor he looked down at two crumpled bits of paper in his hand, the morning spoils of a bad day…. The first piece of paper was a tardy slip and that meant a black mark on his record and two hours in the disciplinary room this evening. The second piece of paper was a behavioural slip presented to him after he had lost his temper about the tardy slip that meant he would now have to spend two hours of every day next week in the disciplinary room as well. A couple of girls passed him giggling he heard them mention the incident in the classroom he frowned, due to his foul mood he was only half paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into one of the pillars. The other students around him laughed as he tumbled over and his books scattered across the floor he cursed loudly making the students laugh more he picked his things up and stood up again but as he backed up he hit someone behind him.

"Watch where you're going Dincht!"

That's all I need…. Seifer

"Well are you gonna apologise or stand there looking stupid like you normally do?"

"Lay off Almasy you ass hole"

"Do you wanna earn yourself a behavioural slip?"

"Been there done that now get out of the way or I'm gonna be late arriving for my detention period"

"Oh that would be a shame…. As long as you don't throw any more chairs that's fine"

Zell growled half the garden already knew about his outburst in his first class

"Get out of the way Seifer"

"What no can you excuse me please Mr Head of the Disciplinary Committee?"

Fujin and Rajin Seifer's "posse" laughed; Zell could feel himself growing hot under the collar as the laughs around him seemed to grow louder as more students stopped to watch his public humiliation.

"Leave me alone"

"Are you gonna cry Zell do you want your Mommy?"

"At least I have one" muttered Zell

"What did you say?"

"I said you're an ass"

"Do you want me to beat you up in front of all these people?"

"What and break your own rules?"

"They're my rules I can change them besides I'm the disciplinary committee leader so I can get away with what I want when I want"

"Look Seifer I'd love to stay and chat but I have better things to be doing the fact is you're an ass who's all talk and no balls so if you don't mind"

Zell went to push past but Seifer grabbed him

"You are not going to make a fool outta me Dincht" he spat, Zell quickly hit Seifer in the stomach and pulled away but Fujin and Rajin grabbed him the crowd of students moved away a bit to give them space. Seifer straightened up "You're gonna pay for that"

Seifer lay into Zell heavily punching him in the face and stomach digging him hard in the ribs, but Zell couldn't get away Fujin and Rajin had a tight grip on him.

"That the best you can do?" choked Zell spitting out a little blood

"Punk!" Seifer pulled back a little but came back full force to punch Zell in the stomach one last time winding him badly; he bent double and fell on the floor. Seifer looked down and laughed "That'll teach you" he was about to kick him again when some grabbed his shoulder pulled him back and pushed him hard into the pillar that Zell had walked into earlier.

"Leave him alone"

"Squall? It's not like you to get involved in other people's fights…. Or is he your boyfriend?"

"Shut it Seifer…." Squall bent down and grabbed Zell's arm pulling him to his feet he then picked up Zell's books and gave them to him before turning and walking off

"I think he likes you" said Seifer with a nasty smirk Zell blushed a little before walking off but just as he was a suitable distance away turned and gave Seifer a hand gesture that infuriated the other blonde. "Next time Dincht! I'll fuck you up good!"

"Don't bet on it…." muttered Zell

He trudged along to the disciplinary room as the door opened he was dismayed to find he was the only one in a detention period this evening the detentions always seemed longer when you were by yourself.

"I hope you're planning on making up the lost time at the end of your detention Zell"

"Yes Instructor Trepe…."

He sat down behind one of the desks

"Have you got any work you can be doing?"

"No I'm up to date"

"But surely you missed something this morning when you were late"

"I was all of about one and a half minutes late"

"Well there is nothing that I can think of that needs doing so you'll just have to sit there for a couple of hours and think about a good place to buy a watch perhaps"

"I was just over a minute late! I do not need a watch I shouldn't even be here!"

"But there is the small matter of a tantrum that you threw or a chair to be exact. Why is it you threw the chair?"

"He gave me a tardy slip when I was hardly even late!"

"The lateness I may have let pass and told you not to worry about coming but since you threw a chair which is violent misconduct during a lesson, I'm afraid you will have to serve out the detention time you have been given"

"This is so gay"

"You will have to learn to control your emotions if you hope to become a SEED"

"I had good reason"

"Yes you had good reason to be irritated but you did not have good reason to throw a chair in a class room" Zell put his head down on the desk and shut his eyes and before he knew it two hours had passed. "Zell you can go now"

"Huh? What?"

"You've slept through your two hours you can go"

"Oh…. Cool…" He got up "See you next week then huh?"

"Yes same time same place and Zell please try to keep calm in future"

He nodded and grinned before leaving.

I should probably go and find Squall and thank him for helping me out earlier

He went to his room first, his room was next to Squall's anyway, he dropped his books on his bed went next door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me I'm glad you're in"

"What do you want?"

"I just well… I wanted to say thanks for helping me out earlier"

"I didn't do it for you I did it cos I can't stand Seifer"

"Oh… Well that doesn't matter you helped me out anyway so thanks"

"Fine whatever…. What's that look for? Did you want me to stand up and say you're very welcome Zell any time your in trouble I'll be there?"

"I'd like you to acknowledge that I came and said thanks"

"Note to self Zell came and said thanks, there done"

Zell went inside and shut the door

"Don't be like that Squall I simply trying to be friendly" Squall didn't reply "I want to be your friend can't you see that"

"If I need a friend I'll come and see you"

Zell felt a little hurt

"You can be as unkind as you like but I want you to know the next time you need help Squall I'll be there to help you out cos I owe you one man." Squall stayed sat at his desk polishing his gunblade he was facing away from Zell the blonde was sure that was just for effect. Zell waited for a moment but there was still no reply. "Squall?" he moved toward him and was about to put his hand on Squall's shoulder when Squall turned got up and grabbed his wrist Zell was startled.

"What do you want from me Zell?"

"I…. Please don't…."

"Don't what?"

"You're hurting me…."

Squall let go and moved away there was an awkward silence

"….Sorry…." Zell rubbed his wrist and moved toward Squall again "You're still here"

"I know but…. I…." This time Zell did manage to put his hand on Squall's shoulder "Whatever it is that made you like this I'm sorry for it but I want you to know that I…. I care for you"

Squall turned and gave Zell a funny look but before he could do anything else Zell kissed him gently putting his arms around the other teenager. Squall startled by the sudden intimate contact pulled away holding Zell at arms length, he looked into his eyes deciphering the blonde's feelings, he could see the uncertainty in Zell's eyes and he realised the slightest wrong move could break his heart. For the first time since as long as he could remember Squall cared about how some one else felt and sat down on his bed pulling Zell down beside him and slowly drew him closer to hold him in his arms. Once again he felt Zell's arms go around him he felt uncomfortable there was no denying that, just how close was he willing to let Zell get?

"Umm…. Squall…. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I just couldn't think of an easier way to tell you how I feel…. Squall?" The brown haired boy didn't reply "Have I made you angry? I'm sorry if I upset you, I'll go if you want me to." Despite Zell's words Squall did not let go of the blonde teen he released him a little and drew him back slightly Zell looked into to Squall's eyes for a moment before turning his head and averting his gaze. Squall brought one hand up to cup Zell's chin and bring his face toward his own. Squall planted a slow and sensual yet soft kiss on the other teen's lips, which made Zell tingle. For someone who kept himself to himself Squall seemed to be somewhat of an expert Zell was lost and defenceless against him. Lost in Squall's deep blue eyes and tingling all over Zell found himself wanting more longing for deeper contact this was something he'd never counted on Squall was the last person he ever thought would accept him. Squall stood letting go of Zell completely leaving the blonde sat dazed on the edge of his bed he picked up his gunblade and resumed polishing the blade. There was an awkward silence and Zell sat with his eyes fixed on the darker teen without a single word and very little effort Squall had given Zell the single most intimate moment he'd ever had. The kiss just had so much feeling behind it; it had been so small yet felt like fire and had had a great impact on Zell who still sat unmoving and bewildered. After a while without a single movement or sound from him Squall put his gunblade down and turned to look at Zell.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"You're looking kind of spaced out are you ok?"

"Never felt better…" stuttered Zell as a hot flush and another shiver washed over him he was starting to lose control as his emotions were running wild inside he could feel his heart beating and he let out a staggered breath. Squall could hardly believe how much he had affected the blonde as Zell's face became slightly flushed; Zell stood up and took his jacket off before moving toward him and climbing on top of Squall putting his arms around his neck. He was about to say something when Zell kissed him pushing his tongue inside his mouth, even Squall was feeling a little hot under the collar as things between them started to grow more heated. Zell pulled Squall against him giving the other teen a chance to remove his jacket before he sat back again pulling Zell closer still running his tongue over Zell's. The blonde let out a soft moan and ran his finger's through Squall's hair he then pulled away and stood up grabbing Squall's hand and pulling him up too. Zell pushed his tongue into Squall's mouth again as he pulled at the brunette teen's shirt slowly removing it Squall shrugged it off and Zell felt even more excited as it slipped down Squall's shoulders revealing his amazing and well kept physique. Zell undid the buttons of his shirt and Squall moved his hands sensually up Zell's torso and slipped his shirt off as it fell to the floor Squall put his hands on Zell's hips to guide him backward toward the bed lying him down gently. Squall knew what he wanted but he wanted to wait tease both himself and Zell in the process he smiled slightly which was something Zell had never seen, a smile on Squall's face. Squall's entire expression seemed softer just as Zell had thought there was a loving part of Squall hidden and protected behind his cold hard exterior. Zell moved over a little as Squall lay down beside him propped up on his elbow; with the other hand he began to trace patterns across Zell's firm stomach and chest. He leant in and licked the blonde teen's soft skin before blowing on the moist area to make Zell squirm, Squall continued his torture as his moved in a circular motion all over Zell's body slowly edging lower. The blonde squirmed more pushing against Squall's hands wanting more and more each passing second, the warmth of Squall's hands on his skin the rhythmic movements and the lower caresses eventually grew too much for Zell.

"Please…."

"Please?"

Zell pulled against Squall pulling their bodies together edging Squall on, Squall could see the desperation in his companion's eyes. The brunette knelt up on the bed Zell came up onto his knees too putting one arm around Squall and the other on the back on his head the fingers running through the strands of hair as they shared another gentle and sensual kiss. This was a moment like no other; neither boy had ever experienced anything like this. The boys rolled to the side still holding one another tightly but the pace slowed a little as Squall pulled away, he still kept his hands on Zell stroking his hair and staring into his eyes. Their passion had subsided and both of them were a little out of breath. Zell felt content in Squall's arms, Squall felt a little uneasy this had been exactly the sort of thing he had hidden from all his life he never wanted love. Caring for someone and getting to comfortable in something like this could only lead to sadness and despair he'd made that mistake before and he didn't want any of that. He pulled away from Zell and sat up on the edge of his bed Zell sensed that there was something wrong and sat up too running his hand down Squall's back.

"What's up?"

"I need to be alone…."

Zell was a little puzzled he watched Squall as he got up and put his uniform shirt and jacket back on; Zell stood up and put his uniform back on as well. Squall was about to leave. Zell caught hold of his hand and turning him back around he kissed him gently, Squall pulled free of Zell's grip

"Squall?!" said Zell grabbing hold of him again

"Just leave me alone Zell!"

Coldly Squall pushed Zell away and left acting as though nothing had ever happened. Zell felt suddenly sick had he just been rejected? All the same he felt cold and he hugged himself trying to nurse the empty feeling inside, he left Squall's room and went back into his own where he lay down on the bed stunned and feeling suddenly more alone than he had ever felt. Squall meanwhile went to the training area to let of some steam he felt frustrated but he couldn't think why. He couldn't stop thinking about Zell, had he done the right thing in pushing him away? The rejected and hurt look in the blonde's eyes returned to him and unbearable guilt hit him cold and hard. Squall had just rejected the one person to show him affection in so long. This was what he was afraid of… His feelings causing him pain just like he always knew they would but surely now he'd given too much to take it back.

"God damn it!" he said suddenly crying out in anger punching a nearby wall before nearly collapsing and leaning against it putting his head against the cold surface feeling suddenly worse than he could ever remember he slid down the wall to kneel on the floor.

"Hey man... are you ok?"

He looked up his head spinning the two students approached him one got down beside him and took him by the shoulders shortly before noticing the blood coming from his hand.

"He's hurt. Yo dude can you hear me?" Squall didn't reply

"Wonder what happened to him"

"I dunno lets get him to the infirmary"

The students helped him up and half-carried Squall to the infirmary as they came through the door Dr Kadowaki looked extremely concerned.

"What happened?"

"I don't know we found him sat on the ground in the training area"

"Just lie him down there" The students lay Squall down on the bed and left "You're in the infirmary can you tell me what happened?" he didn't reply as her voice began to grow distant and the light began to fade slowly everything went dark, silence followed.


End file.
